Pensamientos de una chica cautiva
by Izzy Valentino
Summary: Rapunzel ha sido una prisionera toda su vida. Así ella no estuviera del todo consciente. ¿Podrá ser libre alguna vez? Leve Romance.


Este es un regalo de un intercambio navideño que hubo en un foro. :D

Gracias por leer. :D

Disculpas adelantadas por el OoC. xD

Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece, sólo la historia. Si me perteneciera, estuviera en Aruba tomándome unas piñas coladas (?)

* * *

-.-

**Pensamientos de una chica cautiva.**

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

Un día más, uno como cualquier otro. Llenó de lectura, juegos, bailes, cepillar mi cabello.

_Cosas que ya he hecho cientos de veces._

Está bien, ¿saben? No es que me queje, porque entiendo que un poder como el mío debe ser resguardado. Pero me gustaría... Salir. Conocer el mundo. Y sobre todo, conocer las luces que adornan el cielo nocturno. Siempre el día de mi cumpleaños. Como si fueran para mí.

Rogaré porque suceda. Espero tener suerte. Quizás madre está vez me consienta mi deseo. Cumplo 18 después de todo.

* * *

Es tan injusto. ¿Por qué no puedo ir a verlas? Es solo por ese día. Puedo prometer no volver a salir. Porque con mi madre siempre siento como si... fuera una carga para ella.

No, no debo pensar en esas cosas. Madre me ama, solo está preocupada por mi. Es entendible que ella piense que no puedo cuidarme sola. No he salido nunca al mundo real después de todo.

Así que cuando un extraño sube a la torre, y me encargo de ello. Sonrío feliz. Quizás esta es la prueba que madre necesita para entender que no soy tan indefensa.

* * *

¡Es tan injusto! ¿Por qué es tan... intransigente? Cuando, en definitiva, notó que no hay nada que pueda hacer para hacerla entrar en razón, decido que tendré que mentir.

Es la única alternativa. _Tengo que ver ese espectáculo de luces._

Así que hago un trato con el chico que trajo esa corona.

_Esa corona. ¿Por qué siento que hay una conexión entre esa corona y yo?_

Desecho esa idea de mi mente. Tonterías. Lo único que debo hacer, es ir y cumplir mi sueño. Luego volveré y nunca saldré. Y el hombre ganará su recompensa. _Todos ganamos._

* * *

Empiezo a sentirme extraña estando alrededor de él. _Es tan atractivo_. Nos encontramos caminando por un túnel, ya que huimos de la policía. ¿Es extraño, no? Una persona como yo, huyendo de la policía. Que genial.

No me malentiendan, no digo que sea bueno romper la ley, sino que estar en esta experiencia llena de adrenalina... Me hace sentir viva.

_Ohh, tenemos que correr. _Están más cerca. Recojo lo que puedo de mi cabello y empezamos a correr.

Lo siguiente que sé es que estamos huyendo de una ola que salió de la represa y que Eugene se volvió a buscar el sartén. Sí, él reconoce que el sartén es genial.

* * *

Recuerdo mi poder. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan despistada? Él se me queda mirando extraño, y entra en pánico cuando ve mi cabello brillar. _Es divertido._

Logramos salir de allí, y sigue en un estado de histeria. Tengo mucho que contarle.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la fogata y empiezo a curarle la mano.

* * *

Es una noche de confesiones. Me enteré de que su verdadero nombre es Eugene. A mi me parece muy bonito... Y empezamos a acercarnos más. Se dirige a buscar más leña y entonces madre llega para hacerme sentir algo mal.

Me dice que el no se quedaría conmigo si le devolviera la corona. Que sólo soy una niña ingenua soñando.

¿Debería decírselo? O una pregunta mejor, quizás ¿Se quedará conmigo aun si se lo digo?

No es que sea egoísta, no. Y tampoco es que sea una mentirosa, eso es algo que nunca espero ser. Pero... ¿Y si madre tiene razón?

¿Y si él no se quedaría bajo ninguna razón conmigo? Parece que le agrado. Es decir, el me agrada. Y cuando le curé su mano... Sentí... una conexión.

¿En serio estaré dejándome llevar por mi inocencia? Si le dijera la verdad ¿No sé quedaría conmigo?.

Eugene es una buena persona en el fondo. De eso no tengo duda. Pero... _¿Será lo suficiente como para no dejarme si le digo la verdad?_

* * *

Llegamos al reino, y es mejor de lo que imaginaba. Eugene le pide a unas niñas que sujeten mi cabello. La trenza que me han hecho es preciosa.

Es una tarde encantadora. Teníamos que ocupar nuestro tiempo, y estar pendiente de que no nos captaran, cosa muy importante.

_Él es una persona muy inteligente y atenta._

Y cuando bailamos, y nuestras caras estan tan cerca el uno del otro, me siento tan feliz. En serio no creo que se iría de mi lado.

Yo... algo me lo dice. Él también... me quiere.

* * *

Sabía que no lo haría... Lo sabía, él si es una buena persona. ¡Y sí le gusto! ¡Estoy tan emocionada!

Se esta acercando a mi... _¡Ohh Dios mío! ¿Lo haré bien? ¿Será buen besador? ¿Lo seré yo? ¿Mi cabello desordenado? Creo que lo está ¡Oh Dios mío! Mi primer beso aquí viene..._

Se detiene. Le pregunto extrañada si hay algún problema y el me dice que no pasa nada.

Nos dirigimos hacia la orilla. Espero que no me deje...

_¡No! ¡No pienses eso Rapunzel! Él volverá pronto. Él no te dejaría aquí botada... ¿Verdad?_

* * *

No puedo creer que lo hiciera. Mientras mi madre me despoja de mi elaborada trenza, pienso en todo lo que ha pasado. Todas las aventuras que viví con él. Y no puedo evitar tener unas profundas ganas de llorar.

Madre tenía razón. No debí confiar en él.

Pienso que, al menos me divertí. Fue muy divertido ¿No es cierto?

Y pude ver las linternas. Pude cumplir mi sueño. Pero ahora... Diferentes sueños se apoderaban de mí.

Pero, tendría que quedarme aquí, con mi madre, para siempre.

Me recuesto sobre mi cama. _Y la verdad se aparece ante mí._

* * *

No puedo creerlo, he vivido toda mi vida engañada. Madre, no ¿debo seguir llamándola así? Es el verdadero enemigo.

Nunca lo ha sido el mundo, las personas de las que tenía que protegerme... La persona que se supone me protegía.

Todo ha sido falso. Absolutamente todo. Y mientras me encuentro atada no puedo evitar sentir tristeza por quien creía era mi madre.

Porque la amaba. A pesar de todo, yo amaba a mi madre. Creo que la sigo amando.

La única persona en la que confié en toda mi vida, me traicionó.

* * *

Veo como mi madre cae del balcón. No puedo evitar extender mis brazos, como si quisera salvarla. Mi corazón no quiere olvidar que esa fue la mujer que me mintió toda mi vida.

Me dirijó hacia donde se encuentra Eugene. Y la desesperación llena mi ser. Mi cabello fue cortado, no podré salvarlo.

Lo intento de todas maneras, desesperada, deseosa de que quede algo de magia para salvarlo. Pero no funciona.

Y lloro. Y lloro mientras cantó._ Porque todo es triste y depresivo._

Una pequeña parte de mí todavía espera que pasé algo que cambie la terrible realidad.

Y cuando sucede es simplemente... _Mágico_.

* * *

Al fin me reuní con mis padres. Cuando nos vemos, cuando veo frente a mi a mi madre, a la verdadera. Al fin entiendo porque sentía que con**_ ella_ **las cosas estaban mal.

Porque cuando veo los ojos amorosos de mi madre, al fin me siento como me debo sentir. Al fin empiezo a comprender como es tener una madre que de verdad te quiere.

Y cuando nos abrazamos, y la sensación de dulzura y calor que recorre mi cuerpo, es invaluable. Tiran a Eugene con nosotros, y es el perfecto abrazo familiar. Y así sé, que todo estará bien.

_Qué seré libre por el resto de mi vida._

_-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-_

_-.-_

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado. Fue una pequeña cosa que se me ocurrió para la chica y pues, me siento algo orgullosa de ello. :D

Disculpen si hay algunos fails en la historia, tengo tiempo que no veo Enredados. :D

Nos vemos.


End file.
